Object of My Obsession
by Iblis
Summary: Somebody's watching Malcolm. Pre-slash.
1. Mine

Enterprise  
  
Title: Object of my Obsession  
  
Drama/Romance  
  
Rating: PG13 Pre Slash  
  
For those misguided souls who think slash is evil; turn back now, this is your warning. If you think I'm weird for liking / writing slash, I also happen to like Malcolm/Hoshi paring. So There! Disclaimers: Not mine and never will be. Only borrowing them and will give them back after I've finished. For Liam, Girls just what to have fun!  
  
Chapter One: MINE  
  
Soft dark hair the type that's just right to run your fingers trough, and I've wanted to from the moment I first laid eyes on him. Eyes. Stormy blue-grey eyes, that can be as hard and cold as the vast oceans of earth his family have sailed for generations. Until he chose a different path and set off to sail the vast oceans of space, eyes as soft and bright as starlight. Do they blaze with the brilliant intensity of a super nova in the midst of lovemaking? I want him, somehow I'll have him then I'll find out. Rules, regulations and chief engineers be dammed.  
  
Yes I've noticed those little sideways glances when you think no one's looking Commander Tucker. The slightly too long stares when you eat together alone or even when you're with Travis and Hoshi.  
  
Those little flirtatious comments disguised as part of your "Good ol' southern boy charm". He's mine; Lieutenant Malcolm Reed is mine, I'm going to make sure of that. Space can be a dangerous place, Mr. Tucker.  
  
Especially for those who try to take what belongs to me.  
  
Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism welcome, I'm new to this and would like advice from the more experienced writer. Praise Welcomed too if truth be told, Welcome as a heavy snowfall on a workday. 


	2. Chapter Two Jonathan Archer, Agony Aunt

Wow ten reviews! I wasn't expecting so many for my first fic, Thank-you all so much.

 Shady, novelwriter and Catspaw- Don't worry it's not an evil Archer fic those scare me.

Amy Rose – Malcolm's mine! But perhaps we can share?

Thanks to AC who helped me fix the formatting. God bless boring computer lectures, which let you get on with the REAL work. 

As before they don't belong to me (sadly). If they did who knows what they'd be doing

Chapter Two – Jonathan Archer- Agony Aunt

Captain Jonathan Archer was many things, to a great many people.

To Ambassador Savol he was an over emotional, irrational human who was incapable of making a logical decision let alone capable of commanding humanity's first foray into deep space exploration.

To the Cabal and the Shadow Man from the future he was a threat to whatever plans they were making.

And to a little boy from Iowa, who had yet to be born he'd be a childhood hero and an adult life's inspiration.

However to Commander Charles Tucker III he was at that present time just plain ol' Jon. A sympathetic ear attached to a handy shoulder to cry on, but only if he'd had a little more than he should of that scotch Jon kept tucked away.

'Well did you talk to Malcolm yet?' Jon demanded stretched out on his bed with Pathos lying across him. He knew full well Trip had not confessed to the Amory officer that he felt more that friendship for him. 

If he had and Malcolm had said no Trip would of already taken liberal amounts of Nana Tucker's "medical remedy" that was only used in the most dire of cases before he came over to Jon's. 

Last time that bottle had seen the light of day was when Natalie had broken up with Trip, Jon had a bottle too he'd never opened his- he didn't dare. 

Jon remberd the last Tucker family party he'd been to and the hangover the day after.

Rumour had it that Nana had spiked every punch bowl she could find, five in all. Adding a "Little more Kick" to the punch that could already cause a warp core breech and "Flavour" to the fruit ones. At eighty-two Nana should of known better it had a bad affect on Trips cousin Mary-Sue. Mary-Sue had taken off all her clothes and streaked stark naked round the town centre. 'Took her down a peg or two' was all Nana had to say afterwards.

'Nope, I Chicken'd out' Trip mumbled into his glass blond hair falling into his eye.

'And..' Jon waved his glass in a circular motion, the amber liquid sloshed around satisfyingly.

'And nothin' Jon' Trip retorted. 'Till a year an' a half ago we didn' even know what Malcolm's favourite food was we only knew he's got a sister 'cues its in his dam personnel file. It took a Romulus mine trough the leg ta get him to tell you anything about himself an' it wasn't if he liked other men was it?"

The last word was spat out and a scowl settled on his face.

'God bless those life or death situations'

'That's not nice Jon' Trip said scowling at his friend.

Jon laughed 'It was a joke Trip, calm down'.

'Really?' Trip said sarcasm dripping from that one word. 'Ya know I always thought they were supposed to be funny'.

'For a simple attraction you're taking little things to heart' Job said his brown eyes fixed on his beast friends face.

Trip looked like a sulky school kid for all of five seconds before his face dropped to the floor and he refused to look at Jon.

There was a tense silence between the two men for a few moments. There was a sound from Trip 'ithinkimloveJohnny'

'Did you just say…'? Jon started pulling him self up dislodging his dog and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 'I think I'm in love Johnny?'

He sat staring at the top of Trips downcast head 'Hey Trip I'm up here you know'.

'Yea, that's what the girls at school used to say to when they caught me starin'' Trip said without looking up.

'Oh no Trip Tucker you're not getting out of it that easily'. Jon crowed 'Did you say that..'

Trip looked up at his friend, 'Scratch that Johnny I don' think it, I know _it '._

'Really Trip do you really love him? Or is it just a crush Malcolm's a good looking guy if you listen to the female crewmembers'. Jon said slowly hoping to gauge Trip's reaction to the news.

'Like who?!' He demanded little green lights going off in his eyes that screamed jealousy.

'Crewman Rose and Liz Cutler Hoshi's friends' Jon said. 'You know them and I'm sure some of the others you know what women are like '.

'I' saw him first'

'Trip that is extremely childish of you' Jon said. While really thinking Oh boy Trip had it bad, hang on and buckle up.

'Well I did' Trip said trying to muster his defence's. 

Jon stared firmly at him.

'Ok I'm bein' stupid' Trip said pushing the errant lock of hair out of his eye. 'But I do love Malcolm Jon'.

Trip looked at his friend a misty eyed look on his face 'Ya know what it's like I see him? My heart starts poundin,' like an overloading warp core, my insides turn to jelly I just have to see him with that little smile on his face an I'm gone!' 'When he gets hurt I keep thinkin' " this is it Trip your goanna lose him and when it turns out he's ok I just want to carry him off an' keep him safe, but I can't'.

Trip tallied off 'I sound like a teenaged girl with a crush, WORSE a whiney girl with a crush.' 

Jon put a comforting hand on his arm. 'But Trip your in love that's different'.

'What can I do Johnny'? Trip asked. 'The only idea I can think of is get him drunk then kiss him senseless'

Jon smiled 'you wouldn't you're a gentleman' he told him moving his hand.

'You got a couple of options open to you Trip'.

Trip looked at him hopefully

'You can acknowledge to your self that you love Malcolm which I suppose you've done, then just think of Malcolm as a fellow officer'.

'Nope never going to happen' Trip said.

'Then all I can think of is tell him Trip' Jon said.

'An' what if I do?' Trip asked sadly. 'An' Malcolm don't want to know? And I lose his respect and the friendship that we have now? What then Jon?

Jon looked at Trip 'All I know is that you're a good man Trip and Malcolm is one heck of a lucky guy to have this opportunity, tell him Trip because you have to know one way or the other. Love's no fun if it make's you unhappy and I hate seeing you like this'.

Well hope you like this Chapter as much as the first one!

Keep those reviews coming in every engine needs fuel.  Also an odd request to you all do you know of any fics where Giles from Buffy futures strongly as a Harry Potter type Wizard? E-mail me if you do.

Thanks,

Ibis


	3. Chapter Three A date?

As before I don't own them, but I'll take them if they give them to me.  
  
Beta read by AC as before many thanks!  
  
This chapter is for Spokeyslayer- Sorry it took so long  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Object of my obsession Chapter three- A date?  
  
Malcolm Reed gave a wanton smile as he lifted his arms to pull off his under shirt, removing it he tossed it at Trip who caught it and smiled back. Trip swallowed hard as he sat and admired Malcolm's chest, the muscles, and the soft looking pale skin he wanted to reach out and touch.  
  
'So Mr Tucker you like what you see?' The Englishman said softly his stormy eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
Trip groaned 'Let me show you just how much' he reached out to pull the other man to him.  
  
Another wanton smile from the Armoury officer, then a small slap to Trip's hand.  
  
'Patience, I'm not done yet'  
  
Malcolm moved in a slow tantalizing circle his hands moving down his chest toward his underpants with another little smile at Trip he started to pushes down on the elasticised wait. 'Would you like to see my.. BEEP BEEP"  
  
Trip sat bolt upright in bed and groaned as he hit the annoying alarm sharply silencing it. 'Just a couple o' minutes more and.' Trip groaned and swung his legs over the side of his bed, "Jon's right I got to speck to Malcolm".  
  
With a sigh Trip grabbed a towel and padded toward his bathroom resigned to YET another cold shower that morning.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Trip entered the mess hall and grabbed a tray to find some breakfast. As he ponder wither to have juice or coffee he spotted Malcolm sitting alone poring over padd while poking at a hash brown that sat on a plate next to him.  
  
'Mornin' Malcolm' Trip said placing his tray on the table and sitting down opposite the other man. 'More weapons specs?' He asked nodding at the padd.  
  
'Not this time Commander, it's a new "Book"' he replied. From the tone in Malcolm's voice Trip took it to mean that a book was only a book to Malcolm if it was printed on pages. Trip stored this information away in the part of his brain labelled "Malcolm Reed = His likes, his dislikes". That was right next to "Malcolm = What I'd like to do with him and to him".  
  
"Anything' good' he asked with a smile hoping it was something he could get along with as much as he tried (three times at last count) Ulysses made him fall asleep).  
  
Malcolm mouth quirked 'It's a book about the Royal Navy in the Eighteenth century, it documents major battles and..'  
  
Malcolm glanced at Trip's fixed smile 'Well you did ask' he said with a smile. 'And it's really quite interesting if you enjoy this sort of thing'.  
  
'Yep, I suppose so' Trip said with a smile of his own feeling his heart rate speed a little at seeing the other man's rare smile. Recovering him self, Trip took a fork full of scrambled eggs and ate them as Malcolm took a swig of his drink.  
  
*Go on* an inner voice said suddenly. *Ask him now, ask him out*.  
  
*Nope, too public* Trip told himself.  
  
*But look at him, he looks so handsome today*  
  
*Malcolm looks good all the time* Trip retorted to himself.  
  
*It's movie night. You, Malcolm, a darkened room.*  
  
*Yea half the crew there too, but I could ask him back to my place after for a night cap. Well then here goes*  
  
Trip looked up and opened his mouth only for Malcolm Reed to open his and say 'Would you like to come and see the movie tonight?'  
  
Trip closed it and again his heart leapt for the second time in as many minutes, could Malcolm possible be asking him out? *Oh gods please!*  
  
'Travis and Hoshi are coming too' Malcolm said. Perhaps not then Trip thought with disappointment.  
  
Malcolm was still talking 'Travis told me it was a real classic of it genre a pearl among its kind'. He frowned slightly 'He told me I'd really enjoy it and last time he said that I was forced to sit through "It Came from Space".  
  
'Hey I liked that' Trip objected. 'It is a classic, people really used to think like that back then that space aliens were out to get them, mind you the one before that -Village of the Dammed?- those kids remind of miniature Vulcan's'.  
  
'Really'? Malcolm said 'You enjoyed it so much you fell asleep and dribbled on Crewman Cutler's shoulder'.  
  
'Malcolm! Did ya have to remind me of that'?  
  
'Naturally' the Englishman said with a shrug of his shoulders as he picked up his try and got up to go. 'Would you still like to go to night then'?  
  
'Sure why not' Trip said with a grin, there was always a chance to tell Malcolm Reed the truth- how he really felt after the movie was over. 'It's a date Malcolm!'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A date?  
  
It can't be true Lieutenant Reed is mine, mine alone.  
  
Mine to touch, to hold and love.  
  
I have known he would be mine since six weeks into our mission.  
  
'It's alright there; the doctors on his way he'll have you right in no time at all'  
  
Those strong arm around me, the voice like silk, and those beautiful eyes on mine.  
  
And Commander Tucker thinks he can have him?  
  
No, nobody but me could possibly appreciate him the way I do.  
  
The Gloves are off Tucker - One more chance I'll give you one more chance to leve him alone.  
  
And then? Well I promise it won't hurt - much.  
  
Here we are I hope you enjoy it, if you do have any thing you'd like to see or a suggestion tell me if I like it then perhaps you'll see it. 


End file.
